


windows

by smolstiel



Series: Supernatural Codas & Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Powers, Castiel-centric, Gen, Human Castiel, Souls, Synesthetic Imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: Humanity's senses are not what Castiel had expected.





	windows

**Author's Note:**

> _Okay okay I love this whole character little Drabble thing. So how about...Castiel with #31-Colors? :)_
> 
> Crossposted from Tumblr.

Castiel had always believed that if he were to fall and become human, it would happen slowly. That he would be able to feel his wings decomposing against his back, festering into gangrene flesh and deteriorating skeleton as they grew closer and closer to earthly dimensions, until they had decayed entirely. He thought he would have time to prepare, pain to keep him sane. Instead, everything had been ripped away at once.

Humanity’s senses were not what he had expected. He had known they lacked the vision to see many things, but he had no idea just how much they were blind to. The wind lost the distinctive pigments that told its story, where it had come from and where it would go. The flowers no longer had the jeweled glow that lured the insects with promise of sweetness. He knew he wouldn’t be able to see the tendrils of the ashy remnants of grace that might yet swirl around his vessel. Only, it wasn’t just a vessel anymore. He couldn’t see it, but he knew there must be a soul tucked inside this body, glowing in a color he would never see again. When he looked in the mirror, there was no grace behind his eyes. Anything that might remain of his angelic self, he was blind to.

It was strange and somehow painful at first, to look at the Winchesters and see only their flesh and not the brightness of their souls. When he looked into their eyes, he didn’t see the colors without earthly name.

But he did see color.

Dean’s eyes were a bright green, the color of light through the underside of new leaves. It reminded him of a particular shade of wind that always occurred before a thunderstorm, kind and strong, and yet with a power and potential for rage that was unmatched. Sam’s were different, always changing from brown to green to brown again, never the same hue twice. They were strange, so different from the steady burning of his soul, and yet no less bright, no less expressive. 

When he looked into the mirror, into his own eyes, he saw blue. Blue like the ocean, blue like the sky, blue like the fifth day, his day. _And God said, “Let the water teem with living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the expanse of the sky.”_

Castiel decided he liked his eyes.


End file.
